Cables And Crack Present: X-Men
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: After SeX-Men, Dark Phoenix and Ultimate SeX-Men, Cables and Crack are bringing out their X-factor genes again with this new ongoing smut collection. Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Colossus, Jean Grey and more get their pants off to celebrate One Year of C&C.
1. Kurtty: Snowflakes

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is to celebrate one year of CablesAndCrack. Unfortunately, I'm over a month late with it so, rather than Snowflakes celebrating 365 days of C&C, the first chapter of CablesAndCrack present: X-Men celebrates 410 days of C&C. I hope the next 410 days are as fun as the first, and I hope you all enjoy them too.**

**This is an X-Men smut collection, some may be quite long, some very short. I suggest you read SeX-Men first (If you haven't already) then Dark Phoenix, then Ultimate SeX-Men. Then once you've got through all the sex in them, if you still need more then head over here. This is where I will put any X-Men based requests I do, so if you've made one of them then check here for it in the future.**

**Some stories in this collection may be set in the SeX-Men universe, others in the Ultimate SeX-Men universe, others in the film universe, others in comics universe, others in TV series', and so on.**

**This one is about Kurt Wagner and Kitty Pryde in X-Men Evolution. I am a massive Kurtty shipper, it's basically my favourite couple which is why I wanted to do them for my one year anniversary. Now I've done them once, you an all expect to see them more in the future, if only for some quick sex.**

**Let me know what you think of the story, what you'd like to see in the future (request form is on my account), whether you follow me on Twitter yet, and what you've enjoyed/not enjoyed from our year one in reviews. Thank you EVERYONE!**

Christmas time, and by some strange miracle it was actually snowing. Kurt Wagner sat with his chin in his palms, staring out the window of the Xavier Institute. He'd been abandoned at birth and his blue skin made him an outcast. He'd never had time for Christmas, or anyone to share it with. Even now he tended to keep quiet and to himself at this time of year.

"Hey Kurt," a sweet voice said from behind him and he turned around to find himself face to face with a gorgeous young brunette. Kitty Pryde, codename Shadowcat, was the youngest of the X-Men, and Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her beauty. He often found himself thinking the people he knew were staring at him, judging his demonic appearance, particularly Kitty. He knew it had to be his imagination, but none the less, it didn't improve his mood.

"The snow's pretty beautiful, isn't it," Kitty said quietly, sitting down next to him and looking out the window too. Kurt had hardly noticed the falling white in the darkness as he had been looking out the window. "Ja," he answered. The sound of talk and laughter floated into the quiet room from an adjacent one. "The others are in there," Kitty gestured, "Wolverine's about to kill some of the students so I figured I'd come through here to escape it. I don't think anyone realised you were in here." "Ja," Kurt said again. "How long have you been sat here?" she asked. "A while," he shrugged.

Kurt and Kitty were good friends now, but he knew that she had had difficulties with his appearance in her first few days there. He couldn't blame her. If he had found himself facing a demon like himself he would have had difficulties too. He did every time he looked in the mirror.

Kitty hadn't taken her eyes off Kurt since she sat down. He found his heartbeat rising. With a sigh, he adjusted his image inducer, and his skin shifted from fuzzy blue to the same as Kitty's. "Why'd you do that?" she asked, surprised at his sudden change. "You were staring," he muttered. Her head dropped and she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Then her head jolted back up to face him. "Really, I didn't mean to," she bit her lip nervously. "It is alright," he said, forcing a slight smile to his face. He understood. "It's just..." she started. Kurt swallowed at her pause. He hated it when people tried to put their fears into words. "Blue was always my favourite colour."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly and now he was staring. "Sorry?" he choked on the word. "I think you look cool when you're blue. It's so unique and..." she paused searching for the word. "Cute" she decided. "Cute?" Kurt had lost all interest in the window now and his eyes were locked on Kitty. "Yeah," she smiled leaning forwards. She kissed him on the cheek affectionately and pulled back, the smile planted on her face and spreading to Kurt's. Then, lost in the moment, they both leaned forwards and their lips met. They kissed without hesitation, and Kurt adjusted his image inducer again, flickering back to blue. "Merry Christmas elf," Kitty whispered. Neither of them noticed the mistletoe hanging above the window.

* * *

Kurt sat in his room on the edge of his bed in his pyjamas: shorts and a vest. He glanced out of his window at the falling snowflakes and smiled. He loved Christmas. With a grin and a bamf he landed on his bed. He was just starting to let his eyes fall closed when he heard a creak and saw the door open. "Kurt," Kitty hissed, "Are you awake?" He sat up with a smirk.

She smiled and closed the door behind her, tip-toeing over to him. She wore a pink pyjama shirt and bottoms. Kitty climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Kurt, snuggling up against him. Instinctively, Kurt put his arms around her protectively. "I was lonely," she whispered. He hugged her, "I missed you too," he whispered and she smiled wider. "You're so beautiful," he added, kissing her gently. She caught his cheek, holding him in the kiss for longer. "I love you," he said as they broke apart. "We've only been together one day," she laughed, trying to hide her shock at his reveal. "I've loved you since the day I met you," he said. She was silent. It was all so quick. Kurt cursed himself. "I guess I do too," she said suddenly and Kurt beamed.

His hand rested on her thigh, rubbing gently as it pressed against him tightly. She was clinging to him lovingly and he never wanted to let go. "That feels good," she muttered as his hand traced a circled into her soft thigh. Encouraged, Kurt continued. He was so gentle. She closed her eyes and could feel herself in heaven. Her eyes flickered open a determined smirk with a naughty glint in her eyes flooded onto her face. Before either of them registered the action, she had rolled off his vest.

Her hands rested on his blue chest, rubbing as softly as his hands on her legs. "Kitty..." he muttered. "I want to, Kurt," she answered. He nodded and kissed her. His hands left her leg and ran along her back, rubbing softly. He mouth moved from her lips to her jawbone and down her neck. Wanting more, he kissed along the brunette's collarbone. Kitty moaned quietly. His hands gripped the edge of her shirt and she lifted her arms into the air to help him remove it. It slid off easily.

He latched his lips to her firm modest breast, sucking carefully. Kurt was now on top of her, and his blue fuzzy hand was on her inner thigh, rubbing up towards her crotch. Her limbs flailed wildly beneath him. Kitty groaned, her body hot and starting to sweat. She practically ripped off his shorts and his erect penis stood upright. She curled her small soft hands around his penis and rubbed gently. Now it was Kurt's turn to sweat and moan. The sweet young brunette giggled.

Kurt retaliated, tugging away her bottoms leaving her naked as well. Her body was perfect in every way Kurt could imagine. She smiled as his eyes trailed over her. He kissed her boobs again and his mouth continued downwards, over her stomach. He pressed his lips to her navel, his tongue soothing her.

Her breathing fastened even more and he continued his descent. His mouth reached her vagina and she muttered something indecipherable. His tongue darted out into her pussy and his fingers came down to join his mouth for the massage. He pressed his thumbs around her wall as he licked and sucked on her clit. She gasped for breath.

Her legs lifted and wrapped around his neck and shoulders. His hands found a new target, gripping her ass tightly and pushing her pelvis up into his face. She was shuddering with each movement his slick wet tongue made on her entrance.

He pulled back and his mouth returned to hers for another kiss. She eagerly returned the kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. He gripped her hands in his and lifted her arms over head. Kitty's heart was pounding, her modest boobs rising and falling with each gasping breath she took. "Ready?" he whispered. She nodded.

He thrust into her gently, his cock pushing into her pussy. He pulled back quickly, then pushed forwards again, entering further. His dick was big, slamming into her tight vagina. He clamped her hands together over head with one of his and the other seemed to be all over her body, soothing thigh, boob, shoulder, never staying on one part of her but shifting between every bit of her. There was a jolt of vulnerability that was flowing through her with her arms pinned helplessly out of the way, but also an overwhelming sense of safety and stability. His cock was now thrusting all the way into her pussy with great speed and strength. Kitty couldn't have kept quiet if she tried to. Her gasps and moans filled the room, alongside Kurt's grunting. Kurt was redefining lovemaking for her.

Kitty was so tight and soaking that Kurt had lasted longer than he had expected to. Kitty exploded into a full blown orgasm and Kurt followed quickly. Both of them cried out as they finished. Kurt rolled off of her, releasing her arms. Both were breathing deeply and both were coated in sweat. She pressed herself to him again, curling up against him, and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. "I love you," Kitty whispered. "I love you too," Kurt responded, filled with Christmas joy. Their eyelids were growing heavy and, lost in each other's embrace, it wasn't long before they'd both drifted off to sleep. The devil and the angel. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.


	2. Sunfire and Rogue

**Author's Notes: ****This was a request from Creed Vicious. Her requested Sunfire and Rogue in the Avengers Mansion of the Uncanny Avengers where they comfort each other leading to oral and anal for just a one night stand. I've set it in my SeX-Men universe rather than Marvel Now because the Uncanny Avengers plot is just too damn complicated for someone who hasn't read it XD So for those of you who need a reminder of what happened in SeX-Men and Dark Phoenix, Rogue is one of the phoenix five and can control her powers. I'm intrigued to see what you think of my take on the Uncanny Avengers. I know it's not exactly what you were expected at first Creed Vicious but I hope you enjoy this and I'm sure we'll see Rogue again shortly. Excelsior!**

Rogue lay on her bed at the Uncanny Avengers mansion. She wore a tight black vest and a blue denim skirt, looking every bit the country girl she was. Her long luscious legs seemed to go on forever as she lay there, her eyes gently glowing with the fires of the phoenix. Her eyes were closed but her body wouldn't lie still, she kept wriggling as her stress grew.

"Rogue?" Shiro hesitated when he opened the door and saw the lights were off. The southern mutant's eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her side to face Sunfire. Encouraged, Shiro entered, closing the door behind him. "What's the matter?" the Japanese mutant hero asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

The Uncanny Avengers were a team that was supposed to signify unity. Cyclop's brother Alex, Havok, was team leader, but Rogue was present representing Scott and the Phoenix Five. The team had been Scott's idea, to show the world that the Phoenix was here to help, not to control. Sunfire had been chosen as a member to show unity between the peoples of different countries as well as between man and mutant. Since their formation they'd face a never ending onslaught of missions.

"They don't trust us," Rogue answered Sunfire, "The phoenix five, we're too powerful for them to trust us. That's why Captain America refused to join us when Scott asked him." Sunfire listened to her, his hand resting on her thigh, rubbing gently to comfort her. "Between the return of the Red Skull and the emergence of the Apocalypse Twins, it just feels like nothing's changed. For all the good the phoenix has done, we're all still hated and feared."

Sunfire had been an ally of the X-Men since near their formation, but he'd rarely found himself amongst them, and so he had never had the chance to connect with Rogue before. But even he could see that she needed someone to hold her and tell her it would be alright. "Rogue," he said softly, "Change takes time, and people who are different will always have to face difficulties. We're mutants for a reason, to make a difference, and the Phoenix Five? You're the best of us. You make people like me proud to call ourselves mutants."

Shiro's other hand rested on Rogue's shoulder, as softly as the hand on her thigh. He leant towards her, smiling, "Everything's changing Rogue; you're just too close to see it right now." Then she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

"I needed to hear that," she whispered as they broke the kiss. "Is that all you needed?" Sunfire smirked. She was already pulling him onto her. "You know it's not," she grinned, her southern accent thickening with excitement. Rogue stripped Sunfire of his red costume eagerly, the white streak in her hair falling over her eyes. Sunfire brushed the loose strands of hair back behind her ear and then took his time, rolling her vest up and off of her.

He yanked her skirt down her smooth legs and then kissed her again. His hands snuck around to her back and unhooked her bra. Rogue was breathing heavily beneath him, her godlike phoenix powers so far away she looked just like a beautiful southern vulnerable farm girl. Rogue was so glad she could do this now that she had control of her powers. Shiro's hand dipped beneath her knickers and made Rogue moan, while the other hand clutched her breast tightly.

Rogue was panting for breath, her breasts heaving, as Sunfire slid away her soaking wet knickers. Only now did a fraction of Rogue's power become visible when she flipped Sunfire off of her. Rogue rolled her naked body off the bed and onto the floor. There, she got to her knees. Sunfire, a pleased smile on his face, sat up on the bed, and helped Rogue to strip away his boxers.

Rogue's tongue danced on his hard cock, ravishing the hero's soft flesh. Rogue flicked her tongue over the tip of Shiro's dick. Her lips pressed themselves tightly around the shaft and started to drag up and down slowly, deliberately. Sunfire groaned out deeply and Rogue smirked, her head bobbing up and down on his erect penis. As she sucked his dick, her tongue licked at his balls and her hands rested firmly on his thighs.

Sunfire gently pushed her head away from his penis and stood up. He turned her around and bent her over the bed, his cock throbbing. He took the time to play with her, get her worked up. His hands trailed up and down her perfect legs, rubbing at tender spots of skin that made her moan. Then he gripped her butt-cheeks, spreading them apart, and his tongue darted along her crack. "Oh God," she muttered in anticipation. His cock pressed against her leg.

"Do you want it?" he whispered teasingly, holding her hips. "...Yes," she breathed out desperately. She looked back at him and he winked. Then Sunfire thrust forwards. She felt his rod push into her tight ass and she gasped out. It thrust back and forth a couple more times before it was completely in and Shiro had found his rhythm. Rogue could feel the bed shaking as he rammed into her over and over.

Rogue had felt the sweat trickling down her back but now she felt his tongue dragging up it, lapping up her beads of sweat as it traced along her spine. He kept a tight hold of her hips as he screwed her with all his strength. Back and forth he thrust, each movement making her wail. He let go of her hips and his next thrust sent Rogue sprawling forwards. He caught her ankles and spun her to face him, roughly spreading her legs apart. He lowered his mouth to her vagina, and sucked on her clitoris.

Rogue's clit burned with sensation as his lips engulfed it. "So what's the deal here then?" Shiro asked between kisses and licks. Rogue gasped for breath. "One... Night..." she moaned out. Sunfire grinned and, pinning her arms up above her head, slammed his cock down into her pussy.

The fucking was not as hard as before, it was softer, filled with unspoken passion. Rogue's ongoing orgasm managed to set Shiro off. He called out as he finished inside her. He rolled aside, breathing even harder than Rogue.

Sunfire reached for his costume so Rogue reached for her clothes but Shiro caught her hand, shaking his head. "The one night is still young," he whispered to her and her heartrate fastened. He scooped up her clothes and carefully tossed them aside. He straddled her back and gripped her butt, roughly groping her ass as she watched him tuck her panties away in his costume pocket. "I warn you," she whispered, "I fight fire with fire." Shiro raised an eyebrow and she winked: "Phoenix fire..."


End file.
